Hitherto, a water-resistant polarizing film which contains an organic colorant (dye) having an anionic group such as a sulfonic acid group, and an organic nitrogen compound having a nitrogen atom has been known.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses that a water-resistant polarizing film is yielded by applying a solution containing an organic nitrogen compound having two or more nitrogen atoms onto a surface of a polarizing film containing an organic colorant having an anionic group.    Patent document 1: JP-A-11-21538